James Axler
James Axler is a house name used by the publishing company Gold Eagle Publishing, the action adventure series published by Harlequin Enterprises Ltd. The name was first used for the "Deathlands" series, which began in 1986 with Pilgrimage to Hell,Jamesaxler.com co-written by Christopher Lowder (under the pseudonym '' Jack Adrian ) and Laurence James. James went on to write the next 32 novels before dying on 9 February 2000. Under his own name and under the pen names James Darke, James McPhee, and James Axler, he also wrote books for the series "Dark Future," "Earth Blood," "Galactic Security Service" and "Survival 2000," as well as a number of independent novels and short stories. The second writer to work under the Axler pen name was prolific author Mark Ellis. A comics creator and writer, Ellis created the cult-favorite character Death Hawk as well as adapting popular properties such as Doc Savage and The Wild Wild West. Ellis contributed to Gold Eagle's The Executioner series and wrote three novels in the Deathlands series, with uncredited contributions to two others. In 1996 he created the popular ''Outlanders series. He has produced more books as "James Axler" than any other writer. Series Deathlands ]] 0. '' Encounter '' (1999) (by Alan Philipson) # ''Pilgrimage to Hell (1986) (by Jack Adrian and Laurence James) # Red Holocaust (1986) (by Laurence James) # Neutron Solstice (1987) (by Laurence James) # Crater Lake (1987) (by Laurence James) # Homeward Bound (1988) (by Laurence James) # Pony Soldiers (1988) (by Laurence James) # Dectra Chain (1988) (by Laurence James) # Ice and Fire (1988) (by Laurence James) # Red Equinox (1989) (by Laurence James) # Northstar Rising (1989) (by Laurence James) # Time Nomads (1990) (by Laurence James) # Latitude Zero' (1991) (by Laurence James) # Seedling (1991) (by Laurence James) # Dark Carnival (1991) (by Laurence James) # Chill Factor (1992) (by Laurence James) # Moon Fate (1992) (by Laurence James) # Fury's Pilgrims (1993) (by Laurence James) # Shockscape (1993) (by Laurence James) # Deep Empire (1994) (by Laurence James) # Cold Asylum (1994) (by Laurence James) # Twilight Children (1994) (by Laurence James) # Rider, Reaper (1994) (by Laurence James) # Road Wars (1994) (by Laurence James) # Trader Redux (1994) (by Laurence James) # Genesis Echo (1995) (by Laurence James) # Shadowfall (1995) (by Laurence James) # Ground Zero (1995) (by Laurence James) # Emerald Fire (1995) (by Laurence James) # Bloodlines (1995) (by Laurence James) # Crossways (1996) (by Laurence James) # '' Keepers of the Sun '' (1996) (by Laurence James) # '' Circle Thrice '' (1996) (by Laurence James) # '' Eclipse at Noon '' (1996) (by Laurence James) # '' Stoneface '' (1996) (by Mark Ellis) # '' Bitter Fruit '' (1996) (by Mel Odom) # '' Skydark '' (1997) (by Alan Philipson) # '' Demons of Eden '' (1997) (by Mark Ellis) # '' The Mars Arena '' (1997) (by Mel Odom) # '' Watersleep '' (1997) (by Terry Collins) # '' Nightmare Passage '' (1997) (by Mark Ellis) # '' Freedom Lost '' (1998) (by Terry Collins) # '' Way of the Wolf ' (1998) (by Mel Odom) # '' Dark Emblem '' (1998) (by Terry Collins) # '' Crucible of Time ' (1998) (by Laurence James) # '' Starfall '' (1999) (by Mel Odom) # '' Gemini Rising '' (1999) (by Nick Pollotta) # '' Gaia's Demise '' (1999) (by Nick Pollotta) # '' Dark Reckoning '' (1999) (by Nick Pollotta) # '' Shadow World '' (2000) (by Alan Philipson) # '' Pandora's Redoubt '' (2000) (by Nick Pollotta) # '' Rat King '' (2000) (by Andy Boot) # '' Zero City '' (2000) (by Nick Pollotta) # '' Savage Armada '' (2001) (by Nick Pollotta) # '' Judas Strike '' (2001) (by Nick Pollotta) # '' Shadow Fortress '' (2001) (by Nick Pollotta) # '' Sunchild '' (2001) (by Andy Boot) # '' Breakthrough '' (2002) (by Alan Philipson) # '' Salvation Road '' (2002) (by Andy Boot) # '' Amazon Gate '' (2002) (by Unknown) # '' Destiny's Truth '' (2002) (by Unknown) # '' Skydark Spawn '' (2003) (by Edo Van Belkom) # '' Damnation Road Show '' (2003) (by Alan Philipson) # '' Devil Riders: Scorpion God - Book 1 '' (2003) (by Nick Pollotta) # '' Bloodfire: Scorpion God - Book 2 '' (2003) (by Nick Pollotta) # '' Hellbenders '' (2004) (by Andy Boot) # '' Separation '' (2004) (by Andy Boot) # '' Death Hunt '' (2004) (by Andy Boot) # '' Shaking Earth '' (2004) (by Victor Milan) # '' Black Harvest '' (2005) (by Edo Van Belkom) # ''' Vengeance Trail '' (2005) (by Victor Milan) # '' Ritual Chill '' (2005 ) (by Andy Boot) # '' Atlantis Reprise '' (2005) (by Andy Boot) # '' Labyrinth '' (2006) (by Alan Philipson) # '' Strontium Swamp '' ( 2006) (by Andy Boot) # '' Shatter Zone - The ColdFire Project Book 1 '' (2006)(by Nick Pollotta) # '' Perdition Valley - The ColdFire Project Book 2 '' (2006) (by Nick Pollotta) # '' Cannibal Moon '' (2007) (by Alan Philipson) # '' Sky Raiders '' (2007) (by Nick Pollotta) # '' Remember Tomorrow '' (2007) (by Andy Boot) # '' Sunspot '' (2007) (by Alan Philipson) # '' Desert Kings '' (2008) (by Nick Pollotta) # '' Apocalypse Unborn '' (2008) (by Alan Philipson) # '' Thunder Road '' (2008) (by Andy Boot) # '' Plague Lords '' (2008) (by Alan Philipson) # '' Dark Resurrection '' (2009) (by Alan Philipson) # '' Eden's Twilight '' (2009) # '' Desolation Crossing '' (2009) # '' Alpha Wave '' (2009) # '' Time Castaways '' (2010) References External links * JamesAxler.com Fansite. * GraphicAudio Books Dramatized audio book adaptations of Deathlands and Outlanders. * Official site of Mark Ellis * Comicspace.com Select comics work by Mark Ellis * Mark Ellis interviewed * Laurence James interviewed Interview by Stewart Home from 1994 with focus on this writer's work at New English Library publishing house but also touches on Deathlands series. Category:Authors